Sakura doesn't know what to do or who to beleive
by hottiegirl88140
Summary: Sakura is captured and doesn't know who to belive and she doesn't know whta to do. syaoran the guy she has liked she finds out there is more to him.
1. When is it the rite time 2 fight for him

"Sakura, where are you?" yelled Tomoyo as she raced up the stairs to get Sakura. As she  
  
opened the door to Sakura's room she saw Sakura sitting at her mirror/table doing her  
  
make-up.  
  
"Tomoyo I got a question for you" said Sakura "when one of these outfits looks slutty?  
  
The red tube top with the white mini skirt? Or the jean fabric halter top with matching  
  
mini skirt?"  
  
"Well I think the red tube top with the white mini skirt" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Good choice" said Sakura. As she was done putting on her clothes that Tomoyo picked  
  
Out she put on an innocent pink jacket and a long lose fitting skirt to go over her mini  
  
Skirt. "Ok I am ready to go to school." They then walked out the door and down the  
  
stairs. There standing at the bottom of the stairs was Sakura's step mom Kingie.  
  
"Hello Sakura. Off to school? Well have a good time" Kingie said sweetly. Sakura then smiled at her and opened the door and went to school.  
  
"Tomoyo we are here" Sakura said as she stepped out of her red convertible. She the  
  
proceeded to take off her jacket and skirt as she was doing this she bent down to pick up  
  
her clothes and her skirt rose up and Syaoran was walking behind her and saw up her  
  
skirt. A slight smile came over him, but he held it in. then he started walking to his class.  
  
As he was walking Meiling caught up with him and started talking to him.  
  
"How can Meiling get him?!" said Sakura coldly. Tomoyo then look up at her and  
  
smiled. Chiharu then came up behind Tomoyo.  
  
"What are we talking about?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Look at Meiling and Syaoran. How does u think she can get a guy like him? That is not  
  
possible!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"Look at them they are a terrible couple!" said Tomoyo coldly.  
  
"Well I can get any guy I want so lets go and get me one" Sakura laughed. As they  
  
started to walk into the school, Sakura noticed that some thing want right. There was  
  
usually her Dragon gang standing there waiting for her, but they weren't there. She then  
  
looked over at Tomoyo then at Chiharu. She could tell what she was about to say.  
  
"Where are they?!" shouted Sakura. Then as she turned around it was like in slow  
  
motion, she turned around to see a man holding a huge machine gun getting ready to  
  
shoot it in the building. She then jumped to the floor and then the first shots were heard,  
  
Tomoyo and Chiharu, knew what was going on, so then they did as Sakura did. They was  
  
glass flying every where and Sakura could hear shouts and screams, she looked over to  
  
her side and saw people falling to the floor as they got shot.  
  
"Sakura" yelled some one. Sakura then looked around and there standing in the door way  
  
of a classroom was Syaoran standing there holding out his hand for Sakura to take it. The  
  
man shooting off the gun was still going and people were still yelling and screaming. She  
  
then grabbed Syaoran hand and he pulled her in the room and slammed the door. As she  
  
got in there it was totally silent, she couldn't hear any screams or shouts all she could  
  
hear was silence. Then she looked around her, she noticed she wasn't the only one in the  
  
room. In the room was the Wolf gang, she then took a step back, she would rather be out  
  
there with the man shooting the gun then be in here in this very room with the Wolf gang.  
  
"let me go I need to help my friends" Sakura yelled pulling away from Syaoran and  
  
bolted to the door, but one of the Wolf members blocked her path and made her stumble  
  
backwards.  
  
"Let me leave!" screamed Sakura. Then a familiar voice came to ears. Touya she thought.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, they won't get hurt, but they will if u try to leave!" Touya said  
  
coldly to make sure Sakura was listening.  
  
"why are you doing this?" shouted Sakura.  
  
"have u noticed that your gang, the dragon gang wasn't here this morning? Well they  
  
knew what was going to happen today, so they didn't come. Well they must have  
  
forgotten to tell you also because u weren't with them" shouted Touya "they left you to  
  
die Sakura face it, you need another gang now, the Wolf gang."  
  
"NEVER" shouted Sakura as she spun around and spit Touya in the face. he seamed to  
  
know she would have done that because he acted so calmly. He then raised his hand and  
  
pulled out a needle and stabbed Sakura in the shoulder with it. Sakura then felt a little  
  
woozy and everything around her became blurred. 


	2. It is now time to decide

As Sakura awoke she noticed she wasn't in here school anymore. She got up all  
  
scared and confused.  
  
"where am I?" screamed Sakura. as she looked around she noticed she was in a cold dark  
  
room all alone and the only things in the room was a chair and a metal table that she was  
  
lying on. the light above her was swaying ever so lightly. she couldn't see anything in the  
  
room, it was so dark.  
  
"You are in what we Wolf gang people like to call a "Dark Room" and nothing else"  
  
said a mysterious person in the corner. Sakura saw that it was a man, but it she couldn't  
  
see his face  
  
"Who are you?" screamed Sakura. the man then stepped and all Sakura could see was his  
  
face and she saw he was smiling.  
  
"I am Touya, remember me?!" laughed Touya. Sakura then could feel her face go cold  
  
white.  
  
"where is Syaoran?!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"he is in the other room waiting for u with the other Wolf gang members. now are you  
  
ready to go in there and see them? or do you wanna be a sad girl and not come in there  
  
and talk? it is your decision!" laughed Touya.  
  
"You know you can't keep me in here for ever!" shouted Sakura "but if I cant go any  
  
where else then I must go in there." Sakura then jumped off the table and walked past  
  
Touya, with a pissed off attitude. As she walked into the room every one looked up at her  
  
she then sat down on a near by couch, beside a woman she didn't know. as she looked  
  
around the room she noticed all the woman were paired off with a man and all the men,  
  
were paired of with a woman, but there were still a couple of men who didn't have a girl.  
  
"hello" said the woman beside her, the woman beside her seemed a bit wasted so Sakura  
  
didn't answer her.  
  
"now how do u like the Wolf gang Sakura?" asked Touya "isn't it better than your  
  
Dragon gang?" one of the men who was all alone looked up at her, and she realized it  
  
was Syaoran. he looked at her like he never saw her in his life. she then finally realized  
  
it, every one there was not there self's.  
  
"what is wrong with every one here" yelled Sakura at Touya. he then gave her a cat like  
  
smile and he began to say some thing but he stopped and started to talk again.  
  
"Haven't u figured it out yet?" laughed Touya "it is called RED eye!" Sakura then looked  
  
at every one and noticed they all had a red sots on their eyes, and she gasped. then she  
  
looked at Syaoran. he didn't look like every one else, his eyes were so still and quit. they  
  
almost seemed as if they were black and not red.  
  
"what is wrong with Syaoran?" screamed Sakura. Touya just laughed again and didn't  
  
answer her. She then look into Syaoran's eyes again, and then she raised her hand to  
  
shake him, she thought he would just awake from his staring, but he grabbed her wrists  
  
and stopped her from touching him. She then pulled back and yelled. She was now afraid  
  
and confused.  
  
"what are you going to do now?" asked Syaoran every so quiet. Sakura then looked at  
  
Syaoran, and noticed a sparkle in his eye, and he then collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Don't touch him" shouted Touya. 


	3. The Escape

Sakura then sat back and looked at every body. She was now confused and scared,  
  
every memory of Syaoran came into her mind for some reason. For all she knew he  
  
could be dead. she was now finally realizing the fact that her Dragon gang never told her  
  
about the shooting. She was even wondering if her friends were ok. for all she knew they  
  
could be lying on a school floor dead and all alone.  
  
"What are you thinking Sakura?" said Touya, as he went over to Sakura and shoved  
  
himself in-between her and the woman she was sitting next too who was now asleep. He  
  
then put his arm over Sakura's shoulder and began to caudle with her, and Sakura was  
  
having nothing of that, but she couldn't hold him back. She was still weak from the  
  
medicine shot that Touya gave to her at the school. he then began to take off her shirt.  
  
Sakura was staring at him the whole time, but she could barely move. But she kept telling  
  
Touya "no", but he wasn't listening. Then standing behind Touya was Syaoran. She then  
  
smiled.  
  
"oh you like that don't you?!" laughed Touya. With that said, Syaoran just all of a sudden  
  
stood up all the way and jumped on Touya's back, and began to hit him viciously in the  
  
head. "Why were you doing that?" shouted Syaoran as he kept on hitting Touya in the  
  
head.  
  
"she is myn we discussed this already Syaoran" yelled Touya as they both rolled on the  
  
floor fighting. Sakura sat there on the couch and looked down at her shirt and realized it  
  
was almost all the way off. so she qiukly fixed it, while keeping any eye on the fight. She  
  
dare not interfere.  
  
"fine you can take that slut" shouted Touya. With that said, Syaoran raised his fist and hit  
  
Touya square in the face and knocked him out cold.  
  
"come on lets go!" shouted Syaoran as he grabbed Sakura by the wrist "he will wake up  
  
any time now!" she then followed him to the car waiting for them outside. The car was a  
  
new silver Mercedes Benz.  
  
"get in" shouted Syaoran. Sakura wasn't even in the car all the way when it started to  
  
move about 70 MPH.  
  
"were are we going?" asked Sakura to Syaoran.  
  
"we are going to a friend" said Syaoran loudly.  
  
"can I ask you some thing?" asked Sakura. he then shook his head yes without even  
  
looking at Sakura all he did was look at the road.  
  
"do you use that RED eye stuff?" asked Sakura with caution. For a while he didn't  
  
answer till finally he did.  
  
"No I don't use it" he said so sternly. Sakura then sat back in her seat wondering why he  
  
didn't use it, she thought he did, but apparently he didn't. Then why did his eyes appear  
  
to black she wondered. As they turned the corner on the street she saw a few people she  
  
knew, and in the middle of the group was Meiling. She then looked over some one she  
  
was talking to and saw Syaoran and waved to him. Since it was a stop sign he has to stop  
  
and as he stopped he rolled down the window. As Meiling was getting ready to stick her  
  
head in the car to say hey. Sakura was looking off into the distance. Then Syaoran leaned  
  
over and gave a big long kiss in front of Meiling. Sakura didn't hold back on the kiss she  
  
willingly took it and knew what Syaoran was trying to do to make Meiling jealous.  
  
Meiling did actually see and stepped back a bit, confused and dumbfounded.  
  
"You're a slut!" screamed Meiling wildly. Once they were don kissing Sakura wiped the  
  
Moistness from her lips, and then she looked over at Meiling and smiled.  
  
"Oh hello Meiling" said Sakura cat like. Meiling then looked at her sternly and stumbled  
  
backward. Out of the corner or Sakura's eye, she could see Syaoran looking ahead,  
  
staring at some thing so Meiling wouldn't know he was there. But obviously she saw  
  
him.  
  
"And Syaoran!" shouted Meiling "how could you kiss a person like that?!" Syaoran then  
  
shrugged his shoulders. Then as Meiling finally lifted her head out of the car Syaoran  
  
sped out onto the street and left Meiling standing there all alone with her friend that were  
  
staring at her.  
  
"That was awesome!" laughed Sakura; she then looked over at him and smiled. Right  
  
Then and there was the first time she had ever seen him smile, even when he was a little  
  
child he didn't smile.  
  
"You know I want to thank you for that back there. I mean she won't leave me alone. She  
  
is always following me every where and she wont stop talking to me" said Syaoran  
  
sternly.  
  
"Oh I thought you two were an item" said Sakura.  
  
"I would never go out with her" laughed Syaoran "why would you think that?"  
  
"I don't know, my friend said that you two were going out, and all that other stuff" said  
  
Sakura sadly. Syaoran then stopped the car outside a run down building and opened his  
  
door to get out.  
  
"Come one get out of the car we are here" said Syaoran sternly. Sakura then got out of the  
  
car and followed him into the run down building. As they walked in Sakura looked around  
  
her and saw a few couches and chairs and a desk with a man behind it doing some work.  
  
Syaoran then walked up to him and the man looked up. Then man had a pointed nose and  
  
a very small head.  
  
"May I help you?" asked the man. The man sounded like a mouse, he had such a high s  
  
squeaky voice.  
  
"Code 4569" said Syaoran mysteriously. The man then looked Syaoran up and down and  
  
pulled out piece of paper that was folded and gave it to Syaoran. As Syaoran read it he  
  
smiled and put the piece of paper in his pocket. He then flashed his hand for Sakura to  
  
follow him. He then walked up the stairs and started to walk down a hall way with  
  
Sakura right behind him. then he stopped all of a sudden at a certain door and pulled  
  
out a key to open the door. He then walked into the room.  
  
"Come on in Sakura" said Syaoran. Sakura then walked into the room. All that was in the  
  
room was a chair and twin size bed and a large shelf with some books on it.  
  
"What is this place?" asked Sakura. Syaoran then smiled and went into the bathroom.  
  
Sakura then sat on the bed and lay down to rest her head. As she opened her eyes after 5  
  
or 10 min she saw Syaoran in the chair with his eyes closed also. He looked like he was  
  
asleep.  
  
"You never did answer my question" said Sakura. He then opened one eye and then the  
  
other. He then also sat up in his chair to speak.  
  
"This room is a place people can go to do things with other people, and it can be used for  
  
hiding place" said Syaoran as he smiled once again.  
  
"Oh, so where are you going to sleep?" laughed Sakura. Syaoran then thought for a  
  
moment and then began to speak.  
  
"Well I am sleeping in that bed weather you are in it or not" said Syaoran seriously.  
  
Sakura then looked outside the window to see all blackness outside. It was already dark  
  
out, and about 11:00 pm already.  
  
"Well it is getting dark outside and I am getting tired" said Sakura as she turned away and  
  
She had a smile on her face. "I don't care where you sleep"  
  
"Fine I'll just sleep right here" said Syaoran as he lay on one side of the bed.  
  
"Ok I'll be right back, I need to go get ready for bed" said Sakura as she went into the  
  
bathroom. As she got in there she saw a toilet a counter with a sink and a shower. But the  
  
thing that was on the counter stood out to her. she then picked up the thing on the  
  
counter. She had picked up a bottle full of vodka.  
  
"This looks good" said Sakura to herself "I could really use it!" she then unscrewed the  
  
top of it and chugged it all the way down with 2 gulps. She then put back on the top and  
  
sat it back down on the counter.  
  
"I'll go out there once I feel the affects of the vodka" laughed Sakura. Then she felt a  
  
little lighted headed and she opened the door to leave the bathroom. As she walked into  
  
room with Syaoran she saw him lying there on the bed looking up at her. She then  
  
smiled at him and he smiled back. She then sat on the bed and got as close as she could to  
  
Syaoran. He then put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Don't tell me you drank the vodka in the bathroom" said Syaoran. Sakura then looked up  
  
at him and smiled.  
  
"Yep I did" she laughed "here!" she then took off her tube top to reveal a strapless bra,  
  
As she was getting ready to take that off Syaoran grabbed her by the hands and put them  
  
over his chest.  
  
"I am not going to do this. You are drunk and I know you don't want to do this" said  
  
Syaoran. She then looked at him like a child and smiled sweet. Even if she wasn't drunk  
  
she knew in her she didn't want to do that. She then closed her eyes. Syaoran then lay  
  
her head on the pillow. 


	4. Now time to do things

Hey well this is the first story I have been making and I hope it is good. If it isn't sue me! Just don't forget to review! I had to change some of the curse words to other things, I wish I hadn't. They made the story all the more better!  
  
As Sakura awoke she opened her eyes to look around the room for Syaoran. She then got  
  
up and looked around the room, and didn't see Syaoran any where.  
  
"Syaoran?" yelled Sakura "Where are you?" she then looked down and realized that her  
  
shirt had been off. in shock she looked around for her shirt. then as she looked up there  
  
was Syaoran handing Sakura her shirt.  
  
"thanks" said Sakura as she snatched the shirt from him "did we do anything last night?  
  
because I don't remember." Syaoran then smiled and walked into the bathroom. Sakura  
  
then let out a shrug of spitefulness and threw her head back on the pillow. As she opened  
  
her eyes again she got a big surprise of Tomoyo looking at her straight in the face.  
  
Sakura then jumped out of the bed and gave Tomoyo a huge hug and starting jumping  
  
around.  
  
"Where have you been?! How did you get here?! When did you get here?!" Sakura  
  
started shouting excited questions at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was so excited so could barely  
  
answer the questions.  
  
"Well I just now got here. Syaoran found out I was at the jail answering questions for the  
  
police, and he told me you were here and he took me here" said Tomoyo excitedly.  
  
Sakura then looked around for Syaoran and couldn't find him.  
  
"Where is Syaoran by the way?" asked Sakura worried. Tomoyo then smiled.  
  
"Why do you want to know where he is?" Tomoyo laughed "is some thing heating up  
  
between you and him?!" Sakura then looked at Tomoyo seriously.  
  
"No!" shouted Sakura "I just want to know because he is usually here." Tomoyo then  
  
pointed to the window and said "there he is!" there outside on the flag pole was Syaoran  
  
doing some type of pull ups. Then Sakura then realized they were on the 3rd floor of the building. She then jumped out of the bed and ran to the window. As she opened it she  
  
started to yell at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" shouted Sakura to Syaoran. He then looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Oh good you are awake. Did you like the present I gave to you?" asked Syaoran as he  
  
jumped into the room with one sweep. She then scolded him with one hit of her hands.  
  
He screamed with a pain of excitement. She then laughed and so did he.  
  
"I see you two got to be better friends" laughed Tomoyo. Sakura then stopped laughing.  
  
"This is no more than a mere time of day laughter and nothing more" said Sakura snippy  
  
as she walked passed Tomoyo and smiled so that Syaoran couldn't see her.  
  
As they were done getting ready Syaoran practically pushed then out the door and into  
  
the car. As they were driving down the street Syaoran gently raised his hand and put it on  
  
Sakura's at that moment Tomoyo had a hug smile on her face, but Sakura could see her  
  
smiled out of the mirror, and qiukly pulled her hand away so Syaoran couldn't touch her.  
  
This then put Syaoran in a very awkward position, where he couldn't stand the silence  
  
anymore so he turned on the radio. Then the man on the radio started to burst into shouts.  
  
"Now here is a list of the most wanted people in this region of China. There are only a  
  
couple of people so bar with me for a few moments. Here is the list folks. First on the list  
  
Li Syaoran, Sakura Kinomoto Mongo Cameo. That appears to be it, and remember that if  
  
you have any information on these people please tell the police and then you will get a  
  
handsome reward. Goodbye folks" shouted the man on the radio.  
  
Sakura then fell totally silent and so did Syaoran.  
  
"What the fudge did I do?" shouted Sakura. Syaoran then slammed on his breaks on his  
  
car. Sakura and Tomoyo were both wondering what was going on.  
  
"look over there" shouted Syaoran, as he pointed to a gang of people. 


	5. The people

Sakura then was overcome with joy and anger. Syaoran was pointing to her Dragon  
  
gang.  
  
"Tomoyo look over there!" shouted Sakura as she jumped out of the car. "HEY" shouted  
  
Sakura to the gang. They all then stared at her and huge smiles came over them also.  
  
They all were shouting Sakura's name, and as Tomoyo got out of the car they started  
  
screaming both of their names. There running over to Sakura and Tomoyo was Rika.  
  
"Sakura" yelled Rika with a huge smile on her face "where have you been?" Sakura then  
  
had a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Oh it is a long story, I'll tell you later" Sakura said happily "but one quick question."  
  
"What is your question?" asked Rika.  
  
Sakura then looked to both sides of her then she looked at Syaoran "how is he?"  
  
Rika then smiled and realized what she was talking about "well he has missed you, but  
  
hasn't done any one since you" Rika laughed.  
  
"Man I can't wait to see Cerberus. Is he still as hot as usual?" laughed Sakura. Then as  
  
Sakura said this Cerberus stepped out of the crowd. Even though they were several feet  
  
away Sakura could see him perfectly. He was about six foot, with perfect black hair with  
  
red spikes in it, and his whole ear was covered in piercings.  
  
"He is the leader of the Dragon gang and Sakura loves him" laughed Tomoyo.  
  
"Love is too strong of a word" said Sakura as she smiled. Sakura then had a shriek of  
  
horror come over her.  
  
"What is wrong Sakura?" said Rika and Tomoyo together.  
  
"What I am going to do about Syaoran?" she said sadly.  
  
"You are right, but you have to choose" said Tomoyo  
  
"Who is Syaoran?" asked Rika. As they finished telling Rika the story of every thing that  
  
has happened. Rika then laughed. "You should go out with the one you like better."  
  
"But that is just the problem I like them both the same" said Sakura sadly.  
  
"Well you are going to have to pick because here comes Cerberus" said Tomoyo  
  
pointing to were Cerberus was coming over to them.  
  
"Just trust me now I know what to do" said Sakura seriously. Tomoyo and Rika then  
  
looked at each other and shook their heads. "I plan to make them jealous and the one  
  
That is better will be myn."  
  
"Sakura" said Cerberus happily as he gave her a huge hug. He then whispered in her ear.  
  
"I can't wait to love on you again. Did you miss me?" he said quietly in her ear so no one  
  
could hear him.  
  
"Well so much has happened I don't know what to say to that" said Sakura happily as she  
  
backed away from his embracing "well I missed you a lot if that is what you want to  
  
know Cerberus." he then had a huge smile on his face and leaned into kiss her, but  
  
she back away again. To make the madders even worse Syaoran was getting mad so he  
  
got out of the car and walked over to stand beside Sakura.  
  
"Cerberus this is Syaoran. Syaoran this is Cerberus" said Sakura as she introduced them  
  
both. Syaoran could now tell that the man Sakura was introducing to him meant some  
  
thing to Sakura and he wasn't going to let that man stand in his way. They then both said  
  
hello to each other.  
  
"So where did you meet this kid?" asked Cerberus catlike.  
  
"Kid?" shouted Syaoran.  
  
"Well that is what you call a person like you am I right?" Cerberus laughed. Even though  
  
Cerberus was bigger than Syaoran so everyone one knew what would happen if they  
  
did throw some punches and Sakura didn't want that to happen.  
  
"Stop it you two" shouted Sakura as she stepped in between them both. They both then  
  
stared at her and took a few step back.  
  
"Sakura why would you even want to be in a gang with that guy?" asked Syaoran coldly.  
  
"I said stop it Syaoran" don't do any thing you might regret later on" Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Why would I regret hitting him?" laughed Syaoran. Cerberus then knew this was the last  
  
straw with this new person he had just met and pushed back Sakura for her to get out of  
  
his way. Syaoran then knew this also was the last straw with new person. he then had all  
  
the anger in him raise up.  
  
"don't push her" he shouted.  
  
"Ill do what I please and I don't need you to get in my way" shouted Cerberus coldly.  
  
Writer: So how do you like it so far?! I just love writing this story and you need to tell me what you think of it! I don't care if you think it is bad or even if you think it is great (but I hope you do think it is great) just tell me what you think! 


	6. sakura cant decide

Syaoran didn't take this well so he got right up in Cerberus's face and stared at him  
  
straight in the eye.  
  
"Why don't you get away from me small man" laughed Cerberus "but I have an easy  
  
way for us to settle this argument."  
  
"What do you suppose we do?" asked Syaoran coldly.  
  
"Why don't we let Sakura pick for us who she likes better" Cerberus explained. With this  
  
said Sakura was now stuck in a corner and her jealous plan worked well, too well for her.  
  
She couldn't decide she didn't have enough time, but she had to. Everyone was looking  
  
at her and she couldn't run any where even if she wanted to. She knew that once she  
  
made her decision one guy would leave her life forever and the other would have her  
  
practically own her. Also to make the madders worse if she picked Syaoran she wouldn't  
  
be in the dragon gang and if she picked Cerberus, Syaoran would leave her life for ever  
  
and all that he did for her wouldn't madder.  
  
"Don't make her choose!" shouted Rika "she doesn't have to. Not now at least." Rika  
  
then put her arm around Sakura's shoulder and walked over to the gang with her.  
  
"Ill just go with them" Tomoyo said as she ran up behind them.  
  
"You stay with us until she makes her decision" Cerberus coldly "I am only doing it for  
  
Sakura!" Syaoran then nodded his head and followed Cerberus over to the gang after he  
  
locked his car.  
  
Over at where the gang was Sakura was sitting down at a bench telling every one what  
  
happened over the past few days. Syaoran then sat down beside her and hugged her.  
  
"And every one I would like you meet Syaoran" said Sakura happily. Every one then  
  
began to shake Syaoran's hand. Cerberus was looking at Syaoran in disgust, but no one  
  
really saw.  
  
"We should get back to the Dragon house every one is there and they will need to see  
  
You.  
  
Back at the dragon house Sakura was just about to open the door when Syaoran pulled  
  
her backward.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" he whispered "I am still in the wolf gang!" he then raised  
  
up his shirt a little and showed her the wolf tattoo.  
  
"Don't worry they don't know you" said Sakura recurring Syaoran. She then took his  
  
hand and opened the door to the house. Everyone then looked at her and shouted with  
  
joy. They were all shouting things like she is back, where she went, and shouts of joy  
  
filled the room. Sakura felt a huge smile come over her, she didn't think everyone  
  
would have missed her, she thought wrong .  
  
As the day was coming to an end person by person went off to bed. Most of them were  
  
drunk and tired. Some of them didn't have a clue, and the others were still partying.  
  
"So Sakura tell me how did you become the most wanted in the county?" asked a girl.  
  
"I have no freaking clue!" laughed Sakura "I admit I am a little drunk!"  
  
"Sakura I think you should be getting to bed" said Cerberus sweetly "here ill take you up  
  
to bed, come on" he then raised her arm and put it over his shoulder.  
  
"Here ill help you" said Tomoyo giving Syaoran a look. Tomoyo didn't want Cerberus  
  
and Sakura alone and she knew that is they were Syaoran would get mad so she had to  
  
step in and take charge.  
  
"No you don't have to help me it is ok" said Cerberus coldly.  
  
"I am gonna help you weather you like it or not!" said Tomoyo meanly. Cerberus then  
  
took a step a forward, but backed away when Syaoran stood up. "Fine you can do it."  
  
he then stormed off and left them.  
  
"Sakura are you feeling ok?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura then looked at her then at Syaoran  
  
and smiled.  
  
"Come on Syaoran" said Sakura as she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to the  
  
upstairs. She then had a smile come over her. As she opened the door she looked all  
  
around to see if no one was in there.  
  
"What are you doing?!" laughed Syaoran.  
  
"You'll see!" said Sakura. She then pulled the blankets down on the bed and pushed him  
  
onto it. She then jumped right beside him and got so close to him.  
  
"this is what I did when I was little. I would get some one and get so close to that person.  
  
As I got older it became more intimate." laughed Sakura. She was now right up in his  
  
face and smiling at him. He then pulled the blankets over them and they both fell asleep.  
  
In the morning as Sakura woke up she realized she woke up before him so she crawled  
  
out of the bed quietly and ran down stairs to the kitchen. there in the kitchen was Rika  
  
making out with a guy. Sakura then coughed, and Rika looked up at her.  
  
"Hey Sakura. good morning" said Rika "how did you sleep?" she then started to laugh.  
  
"Good morning and I slept like a little child!" laughed Sakura. the man then gave Rika a  
  
kiss on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen. "who was that?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I don't know I met him last night" said Rika as she took a sip of her coffee. Sakura then  
  
smiled and poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"so have you decided who you are gonna pick yet?" asked Tomoyo as she entered the  
  
kitchen. Sakura then shook her head and said no. Tomoyo and Rika then gave out giggles  
  
then as they stopped Rika pointed to a box on the counter.  
  
"that came for you this morning" said Rika seriously. Sakura then went over to it and  
  
grabbed a knife to open it as she opened it she took out the straw and there sitting at the  
  
bottom of the box was another little box. as she picked it up and she opened it. There in  
  
box was a note, it read:  
  
Sakura: I know where you are, and I know how to get there, so be watching for me!  
  
Touya  
  
Sakura then felt serge of anger come over here.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura then threw the letter at Tomoyo and ran over  
  
to the window. She then looked out it hoping to see a sign on Touya so she could send  
  
him away. She then heard a gasp come from Tomoyo.  
  
"How does he know where you are?" asked Tomoyo in disgust. She then handed Rika the  
  
letter to let her read it.  
  
"Isn't Touya the leader of the Wolf gang?" asked Rika as she shuttered.  
  
"Unfortunately he is" said Sakura as she stormed out of the kitchen. She then raced up  
  
the stairs to Cerberus's room.  
  
"Cerberus wake up and read this!" she shouted as him. He then raised his head and  
  
looked at her. He then picked up the letter and read it. His eyes then filled with anger.  
  
"How does he know you?" Cerberus asked coldly.  
  
"I have no idea how he knows me" Sakura lied.  
  
"This has some thing to do with that Syaoran guy, doesn't it?" shouted Cerberus "I knew  
  
he was trouble. Just tell me the truth."  
  
"There is nothing to be told I am telling the truth" shouted Sakura as she stormed out of  
  
the room mad. She then raced over to Syaoran's room and burst open the door. She was  
  
then stricken with horror. There standing in front of the door was Syaoran butt naked  
  
getting ready to put on some clothes. Sakura then covered her eyes, and shrieked.  
  
"Put some clothes on Syaoran!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"I was about to, till you walked in" laughed Syaoran.  
  
"Does it look like I am laughing?" asked Sakura "I didn't come in here to see your naked  
  
butt I came in here to show you some thing and talk to you about some thing!"  
  
"Fine tells me what you wanted to tell me" said Syaoran as he put on all of his clothes.  
  
"Well Touya sent me this" said Sakura as she threw the letter at him. As he read it he  
  
shouted in anger.  
  
"How does he know where you are?!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura then sat down on the  
  
bed and put her head in her hands and started to cry.  
  
"I have no idea!" cried Sakura as she looked up at Syaoran. He then stormed out of the  
  
room and left Sakura there all alone. He then rose down the stairs to the nearest phone  
  
and dialed some one's ******.  
  
"hello?" asked the other person on the line.  
  
"hello I need a car" Syaoran said coldly "code 5296." the person on the other line then  
  
said some things and hung up the phone as did Syaoran.  
  
"who were you on the phone with?" asked Rika suspiciously as she walked in behind  
  
Syaoran.  
  
"none of you business" Syaoran said as he stormed out of the room. Sakura then came  
  
down the stairs with tears down her face. Rika then looked up at her and ran over to her. 


End file.
